Classic Mode
Classic Mode is a secondary game mode in Super Smash Bros Lawl that allows characters to compete in a Mortal Kombat-Street Fighter Alpha esque tournament. Unlike Classic Mode in the Smash Bros. series, this Classic Mode only consists of 8 normal battles, 2 rival battles, an optional Bonus Stage, and a Final Boss. The Tournament The story driving Lawl (next to Subspace Emissary) is that all these Internet phenomena entered a tournament hosted by Chuck Norris, with the grand prize being a wish granted by Chuck. Of course, one of these fighters must come out on top by beating the shit out of each other, followed by proving themselves against %1 of the power of Chuck's fist. Character Bios For Classic Mode, every character has a written bio describing a bit about themselves. I.M. Meen Character Bio: I.M. Meen Height: 1.82 m Weight: 85 kg Sickness: pedophilia, ADHD Powers: *Magic *His Book *Dancing Skills Hobbies: *Taunting *Dancing *Any type of rhyming *Locking children in rooms Nationality: England "When the thought of a librarian that hates studying is pretty much not possible for a normal being, for IM Meen its the most logical solution for his plans..." "For years he has used this to his advantage to lure "goodie goodies" into his magical book, but he has always noticed he can only get max 2 at a time..." "This tournament has come at the most pleasant time. After all these years, IM Meen now longs for the most nasty trick that shall make ALL good kids cry!" Madotsuki Character Bio: Madotsuki Height: 1.50 m Weight: 40 kg Sickness: lucid dreaming, mutism, schizophrenia Powers: *Her dream world effects Hobbies: *Dreaming *Documenting dreams *Playing NASU Nationality: Japan "After many months of dreaming and loneliness, our favorite hikkiomori finally leaves her room." "Collecting all those effects was merely a way of finding herself...the tournament drastically changed her plans...she finds it as a good way to find what "herself" can do..." "The rest of the tournament shall beware... she's bringing out her nightmare for all the world to taste..." Rivalries Like in other fighting games, characters have rivals they must face in Classic Mode. Each character has two rivals that are fought on the 5th and 10th battles, respectively. Before a rival battle, the two characters exchange dialogue, showing the reason why they're fighting. The Minor Rival is different for each character, while Major Rivals fight each other at the end of both their campains, where the stage is always Final Destination. I.M.Meen's Rivals: *Madotsuki (Minor Rival) *The King (Major Rival) Madotsuki's Rivals: *Panty & Stocking (Minor Rival) *Yomika (Major Rival) Rivals also separate a Classic run into two parts, indicated by the change in fanfare. These parts are Classic Low (Characters fought before the Minor Rival) and Classic High (Opponents fought after the Minor Rival), as certain characters are placed in one of those ranks (Ex: Meen is Classic Rank Low, as Madotsuki is Classic Rank High). Rival Dialouge ''I.M. Meen vs. Madotsuki'' I.M. Meen: Oh look, a goodie-goodie! Madotsuki: ... I.M. Meen: Open up this book! Madotsuki: ... I.M. Meen: Pay attention, BOOKWORM! Madotsuki: ... I.M. Meen: AAARGH! YOU ARE BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!!! ''I.M. Meen vs. The King'' The King: ENOUGH! Bow to the king of youtube poop! I.M. Meen:''' HA! I'm the most powerful magician in the world! '''I.M. Meen: My magic cuts through bone, and with cleaver use of it... I.M. Meen: I shall see you dethrone! The King: ... The King: You're a piece of ship! ''Madotsuki vs. Panty & Stocking'' Panty: So you're the one who's robbing us of our fame in Japan? Madotsuki: ... Stocking: Let's show her who's boss around here, sis! Panty: You're goin' down! Madotsuki: ... ''Madotsuki vs. Yomika'' Madotsuki: ... Yomika: ... Madotsuki: ... Yomika: ... Madotsuki: ... *The two preceed to fistbump each other before the battle begins.* Victory Quotes Victory Quotes are what a character says to another character after a successful battle. I.M. Meen *vs. Leonidas: "300 men following orders, an army of goodie-goodies won't conquer you borders!" *vs. Mama Luigi: "Don't worry, I'll take your goodie-goodie to bed for you!" *vs: AVGN: "Video games? Goodie-goodies that escape are WAY more annoying!" *vs. Irate Gamer: "Children who don't study grow to be you? Seems that I will hate them too!" *vs. Madotsuki: "Hahaha! I really made you cry! Write that down in your diary, bookworm!" *vs. Tommy Wiseau: "Give this book to Dennis next time you see him!" *vs. Gaston: "4 dozen eggs, hmm? A new recipe for my lads!" *vs. Dr. Robotnik: "Machines won't catch you that blue twerp, a magic labyrinth would be the quirk!" *vs. Frollo: "You that love to be in God's plan, there's room in his world for only one singing old man!" *vs. The King: "I'm the most powerful magician in the world... and the king of youtube poop!" Madotsuki *vs. Nostalgia Critic: "... *blushes*" *vs. I.M. Meen: "... *uses Medamaude*" *vs. AVGN: "..." *vs. Leonidas: "..." *vs. Panty & Stocking: "... *gives yen*" *vs. The King: "... *gives soda*" *vs. Billy Mays: "... *gives 19.99 yen*" *vs. Frollo: "..." *vs. Downfall Hitler: "..." *vs. Yomika: "... *nods head in approval*" Loss Quotes Loss Quotes are what a character says after an unsuccessful battle. *I.M. Meen:'' "AAAAHHHH!!! I'll be back! I.M. MEEN NEVER QUITS!!!"'' Bonus Stage After challenging the first rival, players are asked if they want to skip the Bonus Stage, with the yes icon being Toon Bison's head, and the no option being the TF2 Engineer's Nope.avi. When pressing No, players are taken to the Bonus Stage, where they must kill a 150 health Justin Bieber sandbag while keeping a variety in attacks (Ex: Meen can't use his Side Tilt in a span of two moves after he already used it). It is unknown what happens when you beat the Bonus Stage. Chuck Norris After defeating the second rival, the player witnesses Chuck Norris rising in the background, sending out 1% of the power of his fists to fight the opponent. After an epic Master Hand inspired battle, Chuck gives his opponent a thumbs up, as a cutscene occurs where Chuck grants the player's wish. Trivia *Bison makes his first appearance within the option to skip the Bonus Stage. Later, he was given his official moveset. *Usually, Chincherrinas follows a trend where after a Narrator video, he releases a Classic Mode video. However, after the Julio César Palomera video, we instead got the Best Hercules moveset, where he mentions the lack of a Classic video. At the end of the moveset, it states "Clear Classic with him to unlock a Strong Hercules." Eventually, during the Nostalgia Critic vs. Frollo 1v1 battle, Plinkett was shown as a narrator, without a classic mode video in sight. However, Chincherrinas hosted a competition for who to bring in the next Classic Mode video, and the winners was Ib with Xander Mobus as the narrator. *During a youtube community poll, it was revealed that classic mode will now have at least one team battle, the poll was to decide who will Ib's partner be in her classic mode video and the King won. *It's been revealed that Chuck Norris is not the clasic mode final boss anymore: https://ask.fm/TheFrolloShow/answers/133639366850 Video C Category:Game modes